Inside My Head
by meggg glam
Summary: What if Eric had found out early on just how Bill was planning on manipulating Sookie? Can he put aside his weariness on how she makes him feel to help her before Bill hurts her, or will he let Bill take Sookie further and further into his arms?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: What if Eric had found out early on just how Bill was planning on manipulating Sookie? Can he put aside his weariness on how she makes him feel to help her before Bill hurts her, or will he let Bill take Sookie further and further into his arms while he lies to her?

A/N: Most of this story will be in Eric's POV but, I will be doing a lot of Sookie and Pam POV's. Bill's POV will make an appearance but, not a whole lot. Also, this is my first story. And while I think I am a decent writer, I don't know if I will be able to get into Sookies dialect. She is southern, while I am not. So! If anyone reads the first chapter after I post it and has any suggestions, please let me know. I'm also going to be using some Swedish on Eric and Pam's part, and I'm still learning so if anyone see's something incorrect let me know aswell! Thank you.

Prologue.

Sookie POV:

* * *

As I walked into Merlotte's, I felt like something substantial was going to happen tonight. I don't have feelings like these a lot, but when I do they are almost always correct. Like when I was 9 and I told Jason not to go into the river down behind Hoyt Fortenberry's house. He screamed and hollered at me that he was going to be fine and I was just a stupid girl, but it had been raining and I just knew something bad was bound to happen. Jason got swept away down stream and it took all Hoyt and I could to pull him out, since then Jason always listens to my "suggestions", even if they make no sense to him at all. I went back into Sam's office to put my purse into my cubby and when I came out I was greeted by Lafayette and Arlene, who were chatting by the kitchen doorway.

"Sookie, you're looking awfully zesty today." Arlene says.

I look over at my friend and see she has her bright red hair cascading down her back, she has a bright smile on her face and I can hear the inner monelogue she has going with herself.

"_Be Nice! Smile, be happy. You have to get her to come to the meeting like the Reverend said" _

Apparently, Arlene has a reason for trying to talk to her today. I don't know what meeting she's talking about though.

"Why thank you, Arlene. I was working on my tan today, a little bit of sunshine always puts a smile on my face. Now, what can I do for you?" I might as well make her get to the point! Good thinking Sookie.

"_Oh, shit! Be calm Arlene. Just ask her, she won't bite. Can you hear me Sookie? Fuck, I hope she isn't listening." _

"I can hear you quite well Arlene, what is it that you need to ask me?" Looking around I noticed that the seats in Merlotte's were filling up and I wanted to get to work before the folks got too roudy.

"Well, I was telling Reverend Newlan about you and your mind reading and he thinks it would be great to meet you. He said there was a lot you could do for the church and a whole lot of things the church could do for a woman in your position. I told him I didn't know if you were into......"

Arlene trailed off telling me about her meetings with the Fellowship of The Sun, all I could hear were whispers in my head. It was like someone was standing next to me whispering in my ear.

"_Du är en gudinna"_

Over and over I could hear it in my head, and all of the other voices were being drowned out by it. I frantically looked around the bar for who it could be, seeing no one who was out of place and I did not recognise. It was then when I started to relax that I heard "_ Vad jag inte skulle ge henne!" _ I had no idea what this person was saying or what language they were speaking in but I felt drawn to the voice. I had to find it.

"Excuse me Arlene? I need to go..." I told her quickly. I walked around the room looking and reading every thought in the bar, trying desperately to figure out who it was projecting those words in the beautiful language.

_"Oh god, look at Dawn's sweet little ass in those shorts. What a hot piece of ass, what I wouldn't do to...."_

_"What in the hell in crazy Stackhouse looking at? I swear she get's crazier and crazier as the days go bye"_

_"I promised Mike I wouldn't drink, but I need one so bad. Lord forgive me!"_

_"All these dumb crackers, look at 'em! I should go out there and smack them all over the head." _

_"kära en" _

There! But it sounded like it was getting dimmer? I need to find them. I ran out of the door and looked around the parking lot, I didn't see anyone at all. After standing there for a while I decided I actually must be going coo-coo. I went back inside to start my shift. Arlene stood by the bar looking angry as hell, so I apologized and told her I had heard something I didn't like.

"See Sookie! That's what I was trying to tell you, the Reverend said you could be an asset to the church and you would be compensated greatly. Isn't that great?" She bragged. But no one seems to understand my disability. It's no asset and I told her just that. She seemed alright with what I told her, but all night her thoughts were directed about how I was selfish and wouldn't help god because I wasn't a god loving woman. Around 11, and hour before I got off Lafayette was telling me about this sex party he went to when a hush fell over the crowd. I turned around to see a vampire going to a booth in my section. Sam looked appalled.

"Oh Sam! Isn't this just exciting? Merlotte's first vampire." I could barely contain my excitement. I looked over at the vampire, he was looking over at me. His face seemed careworn, if that's possible for a vampire, his eyes were so dark and deep I almost couldn't hold his gaze but I held it until I walked over to his table.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie POV

* * *

So here I am, smiling like i'm getting married, walking over to Bon Temps first vampire.

"Hi, and what - -? What can I get for you tonight" I asked him. It was hard not to stare at this man, vampire.

"Do you have any of that synthetic bottled blood?" he asked.

I noticed I couldn't hear anything coming from him. That was a first! Oh, my. I must have looked a little too excited, because he cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly at me. Oh well mister vampire, it's not everyday I don't hear someones inner workings.

"No, I - I'm so sorry. Sam got some a year ago, but nobody ever ordered it, so it went bad. You're our first." I whispered to him, "Vampire, I mean."

"Am I that obvious?" he replied, with a slight smile on his face. I hope he didn't notice my slight swooning. Not only was he goregous, his mind was a total void to me. A perfect, harmoneous hum.

"I knew the minute you came in. I can't believe nobody else around here seems to..."

"_min gudinna"_

I whipped my head around mid sentence, trying to find the source of the voice. I was starting to think I really was going absolutely crazy. I know no one in Bon Temps in smart enough to speak this outside langauge, just who was thinking all of these things!

"Are you okay?" the vampire asked me.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. If you could just....hold on a moment, I'll be right back."

I didn't give him time to repsond before I walked out the from door to Merlotte's again. This time though, I saw in the distance and group of 4 or 5 people standing around a large black SUV. They were parked next to the Rattrays who were in the bar earlier in the evening, but I couldn't be sure if they were over there or not.

"_God damn't, Denise. You couldn't just stay away from the damned vamper bar, could you? Now we got Sitting Bull, Princess Diana, and this 6 foot pretty boy on our asses. Fucking slut!"_

_"I wish Mack would just shut the fuck up, all of his stuttering and sweating ain't getting us no where! Hm, I wonger if the Sherriff will give me a ride? If not I'll always take the indian one. And ew, why is that hooker just looking at me like that? I hope she ain't into girls, 'cause I don't do that shit! Fucking lesbian." _

Oh yeah, definitely the Rattrays.

"What's going on, Cher?" I jumped, I didn't hear Sam come outside and stand next to me. His presence must have alerted our visitors. Three heads whipped around, alert and ready, glaring our way. I glanced around the group noticing the Rattray's were now looking in our direction too when I caught a pair of bright blue eyes. All of a sudden, I was hit with a load of images. This man, this tall, blonde, well built, blue eyed man kissing me. Touching me how I longed to be touched but never have been before, dancing with me and holding me. Whispering in my ear, brushing my hair, bathing me. All of these things, over and over burning into my brain. My knees buckled at the intesity and Sam assisted me in walking back into the bar.

Was this the future? Or was this what this man, vampire was thinking? I thought I couldn't hear vampire thoughts. What was going on?

The vampire from inside rushed over to me. He shoved Sam out of the way with a push so hard he stumbled to the floor.

"Sookie, are you alright?" he yelled at me, he grabbed my shoulders and held me upright. His brown eyes met mine but all I could see was sea's of blue burned into me. I felt wrong looking at him, I looked down and realized I had not told this man my name.

"How did you know my name?" I replied. He looked alarmed, like he had just seen a horrible crime. "How did you know my name?" I repeated each word with emphasis.

"I heard your co-worker call you by it" He tapped his ear for good measure. "I have acceptional hearing. Now please, are you okay?"

I was almost sure he was lying, but what was I going to do about it?

"She's fine" Sam cut in. "We're not in need of any assistance from you."

Sam and this vampire stared at each other, having one of those male pissing contests. The door slammed open against the wall and the three vampires from outside walked in. The female was blonde, she was dressed like she was going to a PTA meeting, not a bar. She's was beautiful though. The native american was wearing biker gear, he looked the complete opposite of his heritage. And, the tall blonde man was the man from her mind. She looked into his eyes and felt the room slip away, those sea's of blue stared right back at her with his brows creased in confusion. He could tell she was smitten, but he had no idea why this women was having the same affect on him when he had never seen her before.

* * *

A/N: Answering some of the questions from reviews, I want to get across that no, Sookie can not hear vampires thoughts and she can not only hear Erics. I'll explain why she can hear Eric thinking these things about her later in the story. As for things happening earlier than they did in the books, I've read all of them so I know what comes first and I just want to speed things up a bit. I was really angry that Arlene acted like such a good friend and turned out not to be. So I just want to eliminate her ASAP! Next chapter will be in Eric's POV!

Sorry! I know I forgot to put the translations for the Swedish, here they are.

Du är en gudinna- You are a goddess

Vad jag inte skulle ge henne- What I would not give her.

kära en"- Dear one.

And from this chapter:

min gudinna- My goddess


End file.
